My baby
by SportyGirl00
Summary: What happens when Shelby dies and Rachel has to take care of Beth, but Rachel can't take care of Her? Who will look after Beth then?
1. Prologue

Shelby's dead so where will Beth go?

* * *

Rachel rushed to the hospital with Finn close behind. She had just heard that her mother Shelby had been in a terrible accident. When she got there the first thing she saw was Beth.

"hey Beth." She said. "Wha wrong wi momma?" She was only 3 and her mother had just died it was awful. Rachel tried hard not to cry considering Shelby was her mom too. "Um Beth momma is gone." Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore her tears just came streaming down. "Where she go?" "She um went to a better place." "Why you crying rachie?" "Cause bethie momma not coming back." "why? I want momma to come home she my momma!" "I know Beth I know bit she can't." "Why rachie why?" "Because something bad happened to her." "What happened did she get a owwie?" She laughed a little, just a little. "Um bethie it was a big owwie." "A really big one?" "Yep so now she's gone they took her away." "Noooo! She's mine! I'm gonna take care of her!" " Beth I'm sorry you cant." Then Beth started bawling and I couldn't help but cry. It was so heart breaking!

The doctor came out and told her that someone was going to have to look after Beth or she will have to go to a foster home. Rachel couldn't let her broken little sister go to a foster home so she said she would look after Beth. Finn carried Beth to their car and they got a borrowed car seat from the hospital for now and they took Beth home with them.

* * *

At Finn and Rachel's house they put Beth in the spare bedroom and as soon as they left the room Beth woke up. "Rachie don't go." Beth said. What's wrong Bethie?" "I don't want to sleep by myself I'm scarred. What if I get a big owwie like momma? I don't wanna get that." so Finn picked Beth up and asked her if she wanted to sleep with them and Beth sleepily said yes right away. So they carried her off to their room and the 3 of them fell asleep almost right away.

it had been a tough day for them.

* * *

**this was my first chapter I hope you liked it! There's more coming!**


	2. Telling Quinn

it has been a week since Shelby's funeral and Rachel couldn't take care of Beth anymore because she was always busy and so was Finn and today they were meeting with Shelby's lawyer to discuss who Beth would live with.

The lawyer arrived and said "ok here it says Shelby has given the custody of Beth to... Quinn Fabray." Finn and Rachel gasped. They shouldn't be shocked but they were. They thought Shelby didn't like Quinn. But I guess they were wrong. After the lawyer left Finn and Rachel had a talk.

"how are we supposed to tell Quinn." Finn asked. "I don't know." "What if she says no to taking Beth?" "Well let's hope she doesn't." I said. "So when should we tell QUINN?" "How about tomorrow?" "Ok sounds good." Finn said and we continued our day.

* * *

It was the day we were supposed to tell quinn so I quickly dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"hello?" A sweet voice said. We instantly knew it was Quinn.

"Um hey Quinn it's Rachel and Finn"

"Rachel? Finn? I mean hi how's it going?" She sounded surprised.

"um good.. Actually we need to tell you something serious. Do you maybe wanna meet up soon?"

"Um... I'm so sorry I can't today I can only talk for a little while so I suggest you tell me now over the phone. Is everything ok?" Now she sounded worried.

"Um.. Well... Quinn Shelby's dead..."

"Shelby's WHAT?"

"she's dead Quinn!"

"what?... How?..."

" She was in a terrible accident that killed her."

There was a brief pause

"Quinn you still there?" We said

" Um yea sorry I'm just so shocked. Who will take care of Beth?" Quinn said worriedly.

"Um that's what we wanna talk to you about... Shelby gave you full custody of Beth and if you say no to taking care of her she will have go to a foster home. So what do you think?"

"Wow um.. Shelby gave me full custody of Beth? I never thought this day would come. I'm shocked, I'll have to think it over and discuss it with my husband."

"Your husband? Who's that?" I said playfully

"Um it's... Sam!"

"SAM!" Me and Finn said at the same time. We were sure it would be Puck I mean on graduation they did kiss and everyone thought Sam and Mercedes were together.

"Yeah well long story I'll tell you later I gotta go."

"Wait Q what about Beth?"

"Um honestly I'll have to think about it and tell you later."

"Ok but seriously Q don't take to long."

"Ok. I promise." She said then hung up.

i really hope she says yes I don't want Beth to become a foster child.

* * *

**So here it is! Sorry its short.): I hope you liked it and don't worry Quinn will meet Beth in the next chapter(; so tell me if you liked it or not (:**


	3. Taking Beth Home

Quinn called back 2 days later and asked to meet us at a coffee shop so here we are now at a coffee shop waiting for Quinn to arrive. It's been half a hour and we were starting to think she wasn't going to show. Finally before we were going to leave Quinn walks through the door.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting here for like ever." I said upset. "Sorry I kind of forgot and then there was traffic and stuff like that." She said. "well come sit" "wait where's Finn?" She asked. "He um took... Um... Beth to the bathroom." I said and her face dropped. "You brought Beth?!" She said surprised. "Well yeah we couldn't leave her home by herself." "but I can't see her yet I'm not ready!" "Wait does that mean your not going to take Beth?" I said sadly. I really hoped she would say yes to keeping Beth. "Well I'm just not ready to- " she got cut off when Finn came back with Beth. "Quinn you finally showed up!" Finn said. I looked over and saw Quinn looking at Beth and I had to say something because Quinn looked like she was going to cry.

"Um Finn Quinn was just going to tell us her decision." I said quickly. "Oh yeah so Quinn whats your answer?" We looked at Quinn who was still staring at Beth. "Rachie who is she?" Beth asked. Quinn looked like she was going to burst out crying. "Um Beth this is Quinn your..." "Mom I'm your mom!" Quinn said. Me and Finn looked at each other surprised. "Um yeah bethie Quinn is your real mommy Shelby was your um.." "fake mommy." Finn said for me. Thank god. But it seemed wrong dissing Shelby like that but we had too Beth has to know Quinn is her real mom. Then I remembered why Quinn was really here. "So Quinn does that mean yes?" I asked hopefully. "Um.. Yeah it's a yes I'm going to take Beth!" Quinn said happily. Me and Finn were so happy. We got Beth ready to go home with Quinn then hung out for a while before Quinn and Beth went home.

* * *

Quinn's POV:

I can't believe I'm going to be Beth's mom. I hope Sam won't freak. So we drove home and I got Beth out and carried her into the house and in the living room. Once I was in there I saw Sam watching tv. "Um Sam I have something to tell you..." I said and he turned around and when he notice Beth his eyes widened. "Woah Beth's here? I thought you said you weren't keeping her." "I'm so sorry Sam it's just once I saw her I couldn't say no." I said but to my surprise Sam looked happy. "You don't look mad Sam." i said. "Of course I'm not mad! To be honest I wanted you to say yes to keeping Beth but when you said no I respected you because it's not easy." "OMG Sam I'm so happy!" "Me too Q now we have an actual family!"

"Momma whos that?" Beth asked curiously. Once Sam heard her say momma his eyes grew wide again. "Did she just call you momma?" Sam asked. "Um yeah we kinda told her at the coffee shop that I was her real mom." I told Sam. "Beth sweetie this is your um.. Daddy Sam." I told her and her eyes lighted up and I was so happy then she said."Dadda?" "Yes!" Sam said happily "yeah bethie I'm your dadda!" Then We all played together like a real family!

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Whoops. Well hope you liked this chapter cuz I did(; thanks to the people who reviewed I enjoyed it. Love you guys!(:**


	4. Picture Perfect Moments

The next morning Sam woke up and no one was next to him so he just assumed Quinn was already awake. So Sam walk down stairs and went into the kitchen but Quinn wasn't there so he went to the living room but she wasn't there either. Sam was wondering where Quinn could be. Then he checked one of the spare room that was Beth's new room and he found her sleeping next to Beth on the bed and couldn't pass up a perfect picture moment so he took out his phone and took a picture of them sleeping. Now he knew for sure it was the right thing to take Beth. Sam went back downstairs and started cooking breakfast for his new family.

1 hour later Quinn came down with Beth and Sam could hear them laughing before they even got to the kitchen. "Morning babe" Sam said. "Morning" Quinn said back. "Morning Bethie" Sam then said. "Mornin dadda." Beth said back. Sam couldn't help but smile he's always wanted a kid and now he has one even if it isn't his biological daughter he still loves her like she's his. "Would you like some breakfast Bethie?" Sam said. "yes yes!" Beth said and Quinn and Sam laughed. She sure got loving food from Puck. Speaking of Puck I wonder if he knows that Quinn has Beth now. "Hey babe, um does Puck know that you have Beth?" Sam asked while setting a plate of pancakes in front of Beth. "What? No. Why would he, I haven't talked to him for a while now." Quinn replied. "Oh should we you know tell him?" "Sam why on earth should we tell him?" "Well because Beth's his daughter too." "Yes I know but we're happy right now and knowing Puck it's gonna change if he comes into the picture." "Quinn you don't know that. What if he wants to see his child. I know I would if I was him." "Well if he wanted to he would of said something long time ago." "Maybe he didn't know then just like you Quinn." "Fine Sam do you want me to call him and let him know?" "Um.. Yea I guess..." "Ok then I will but you have to give me his number." "ok" Sam said wondering what he might of just got him into.

"I'm all done Mamma!" Beth said. "Oh my goodness Beth you got syrup all over you!" Quinn said and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Ugh lets go get cleaned up Beth and you clean this mess up." Quinn said pointing to me. So I did what I was told while she cleaned up little miss Beth. Then I heard a loud splash and a giggle come afterwards so I went to check on them. When i got up there Quinn was covered with water and Beth was giggling from the bath tub. I was laughing so hard my side started to hurt. "Sammm it's not funny." Quinn said. "Oh but Quinn it is!" "Oh shut up." "Good job Beth." I told her and she gave me a big smile. I chose this moment to take another picture with my phone. "Hey Sam! Don't take a picture!" Quinn exclaimed. "Oh come on Quinn one day we'll look back at this and laugh." "Ta fine whatever" Quinn replied. But i got the job of finishing giving Beth a bath while Quinn changed and luckly I didn't get splashed on. Though it was really and I mean really funny it was also a perfect memory we'll look back on in the future and laugh.

* * *

**OMG im sooo sorry i havent uploaded in forever! i sorta forgot! but im back now! so what did you guys think? did you like it? and also what about Puck should i start including him in here or not? ideas? review please! thanks love you all and sorry for not posting in forever!:(**


	5. Calling Puck

After Quinn changed and Sam finished giving Beth a bath they had to put Beth to sleep. "Come on Beth get in bed." Quinn said frustrated. "But i'm not tired!" Beth said. "Come on Beth for me please!" "Fine but you gotta read a bed time story to me!" "How about Sam you one?" "Okay! Will you dadda? please!" "Fine for you Beth." Sam said. Beth got in bed and Sam started reading her a book called Little Red Riding Hood. While Sam was reading to Beth, Quinn went to the kitchen and called Puck.

"hello?

"um hey Puck its Quinn."

"Quinn? Why are you calling?"

"Well hello to you too."

"oh sorry it's just you've never called me before."

"yea well Sam made me."

"oh yea how are you and Sam?"

"good. Actually I need to tell you something important."

"ok what is it?"

"so um Shelby died and she gave me custody of beth so now Beth's living with me and Sam."

"woah wait Shelby died?"

"yes i know its sad."

"and she gave you custody of Beth?!"

"yes Puck i said that already." Quinn said annoyed.

"wait why didn't she give me custody of Beth?"

"look Puck i have no idea. Im just as surprised as you i thought Shelby hated me."

"well obviously she did. But i thought she liked me."

"Well duh you guys did sleep together."

"you know what Quinn shut up that was long time ago." Puck said embarrassed.

"yes i know but it still was dumb." Quinn said giggling.

"whatever i know that now! anyways i wanna see Beth."

"you what?"

"i wanna see Beth! Please Quinn you gotta let me see my daughter."

"i dont know Puck..."

"Quinn please! i know i've done stupid stuff in the past but i'm trying to make up for them."

"ugh Puck i'll have to ask Sam."

"ok thank you thank you thank you Quinn!"

"ok bye Puck."

"bye."

As Quinn hung up Sam came into the kitchen. "So did you talk to Puck?" Sam asked. "yes Sam i did and now he wants to see Beth." "he what?" Sam replied. "see sam i told it wouldn't be good to tell him" "No it was a good idea he needs to know his kid, i don't regret you doing this." "Whatever Sam, you call Puck and tell him that he can come see his daughter its too awkward when i talk to him." "Fine Quinn i will." Then they both went upstairs to their room and went to bed.

* * *

**so how did you like this chapter? i know its short but there will be more coming. What do you think of Puck coming to see Beth? good or bad? review please! love you all!**


	6. Picnic

Quinn woke up from her nap from a poking at her face. She opened one of her eyes and saw Beth. "Beth. What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm not tired anymore and I scared." "Oh ok bethie" Quinn looked next to her and saw Sam still sleeping. So she got out of bed and went downstairs with Beth. "So Beth what do you want to do today?" "ah can we go to park?" Beth asked. "The park? Hmmm sure!" Beth eyes lit up. "Really? Yay yay thanks you momma thanks you!" Quinn laughed at her reaction. "You like the park huh." Quinn asked her. "I love park! It's so much fun!" "Ok! Do you want to have a picnic there also?" "YES!" "Ok! But we'll go later." "Ok, can I watch tv?" "Sure bethie." Quinn and Beth made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. "So what do you want to watch?" "Um... My Little Pony!" Beth said happily. Quinn laughed And turned to the channel. She then stood up and was about to go wake Sam up but Beth stopped her. "Can you watch with me?" Beth asked her. "Sure bethie 1 episode then I gotta go wake daddy up and get the picnic stuff ready." Quinn told her. "Yay! Can we do that instead? Please?" Quinn laughed and said "sure if you want. Want to wake daddy up while I start the picnic stuff?" "Yeah!"

Beth then ran up to Quinn and Sam's room. "Dadda Dadda wake up wake up!" Beth said while jumping on the bed. Sam opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked. "20 hundred o'clock I think." Sam laughed "20 hundred o'clock? Really?" Sam said while he got up and threw Beth on his shoulders. Beth started screaming and laughing. "Where's momma bethie?" "In...the...kitchen!" Beth said between laughs. Sam went downstairs and into the kitchen where Quinn was. "Hey babe." Sam said. Quinn turned and laughed at beth on Sam's shoulders. He was about to put Beth down but Quinn interrupted. "No wait leave her." Sam looked at her confused but kept Beth on his shoulders. Quinn took her phone out and took a picture of them.

"wow Q good idea." Sam said then put Beth on a chair. "Ok so Beth wants to go to the park and also have a picnic there and i said yes." Quinn told him. "Ok good with me." "Can I help make food momma?" Beth asked Quinn. "Of course baby." Quinn said. Beth went to Quinn and they both started making some sandwiches together and getting some fruits along with some chips and other snacks. While they were doing this Sam took some pictures with his phone.

* * *

Sam, Quinn, and Beth arrived at the park at around 12:30 pm. "Ok what first, the playground or eating?" Sam asked Beth. "Play! play!" Beth shouted. "I'll go to a picnic table while you two play okay?" Quinn said. "Ok momma! I promise I come back and play with you!" Beth told Quinn. Quinn laughed and said ok. Sam and Beth then ran off to the playground.

while they were playing Quinn was taking pictures. Yes they loved to take pictures for the memories. Just in case. Some pictures were Sam pushing Beth on a swing and Beth laughing while going high. Sam holding Beth on his lap while going down a slide. And Beth putting sand on Sam's head.

Beth and Sam came to Quinn at 1:30 for lunch. "I told you I come back momma!" Beth told Quinn. "Oh thank goodness Beth! I missed you so much!" Quinn said teasingly. Beth jumped in Quinn's lap and hugged Quinn. "I missed you too! Don't leave me like fake momma?" Beth asked her. Quinn got tears in her eyes. "I promise bethie I won't leave you. I love you." "I love you too momma!" Sam watched them with a smile. They then started eating their picnic lunch.

* * *

At home Sam had to call Puck while Quinn and Beth watched tv.

"Hello? Quinn?"

"hey puck it's actually Sam."

"oh Sam hey what's up?"

"Um just wanted to let you know that Quinn and I agreed to let you see Beth."

"really? Thank you guys sooo much! I won't let you guys down I promise!"

"ok so anytime next week will be good just make sure you call first."

"ok thanks again you don't how much this means to me!"

"ok bye puck."

"bye!"

* * *

**so sorry I haven't updated in months! But here's a new chapter! Hope you liked it. Are you excited for puck to see Beth? Did you like this chapter?**


	7. Knock Knock Surprise!

1 week later while the little family was sitting at the kitchen table playing board games there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" Sam said as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "Puck?" "Hey Sam sorry to just show up but you said I could come over any time this week so yeah..." Puck said. "No it's fine with me but I don't know about Quinn..." "Oh yeah this should be fun!" Puck said sarcasticly. "Come on their in the kitchen." Sam said while leading Puck to Quinn and Beth.

"Yay I win!" Beth told Quinn. "Darn it!" Quinn said. Beth had a big smile on her face. "Um Quinn?" Sam said. Quinn and Beth turned to face him and Quinn's eyes widened. "Puck! What are you doing here?" She asked. Puck was to busy staring at Beth to notice. Beth got shy and jumped in Quinn's lap and hid her face in Quinn's shoulder. "Don't worry she's just shy." Sam told Puck. "Wow I can't believe she's here. She's so big now." Puck said still staring at Beth. Quinn saw the sadness in Puck's eyes so she decided to be nice. "Bethie say hi please." Quinn told Beth. Beth looked up shyly and said "hi." "Hi Beth how's it going?" Puck asked trying to remain cool, but it was hard for him. "Good." Beth said while hugging Quinn tighter. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a couple minutes before Sam spoke up. "Beth why don't you and I go play in your room for a while." "And momma?" Beth asked. "No she'll come in a little bit." "Pease momma?" Beth asked Quinn, hope in her eyes. Quinn really wanted to say yes but she couldn't. "I'll come in a little bit baby I promise." Quinn said. "Come on bethie." Sam told her. "Ok dadda. Bye momma." Beth said. Sam and Beth went to Beth's room and left Quinn and Puck alone.

"So she calls Sam her dad?" Puck asked hurt in his voice. "Well yeah he is her dad in a way." Quinn replied. "No he's not! I am!" Puck said rather loudly. "Puck calm down." "I'm sorry but Sam's not her dad I am." "I know but it's easier this way. She's only 3." "I don't care Quinn! It hurts hearing her call Sam her dad instead of me!" "Ok fine I'm sorry but we didn't know that you'd ever see her." "So then why'd you guys call me?" "Sam just brought it up one day and convinced me to call you." "And you didn't think I'd want to see her?" Short pause. "Of course I would Quinn! I'm her dad! I've wanted to see her since we gave her up!" "I know but I thought you changed since senior year." "No matter what I'm not going to be a dead beat like my dad." "Ok but we can't just tell her to start calling you dadda. She will get confused." "We'll then tell her to call me dadda and Sam, Sam." "Puck..." "I'm serious Quinn!" "She's only 3 I remind you." "Which is why she should learn early." "I don't know..." "Quinn come on! She's my daughter too!" "I'll ask Sam if it's ok." "Fuck what Sam thinks its not his kid." "Language." "Sorry but I'm serious." "I know but I'm still going to ask him." "Fine but if he says no I might give him a black eye." "If you do I won't let you see Beth." "You can't do that!" "Yes I can! Shelby gave _me_ custody of her not _you_!" They both walked to Beth's room.

"Sam can I talk to you?" Quinn asked him. "Um sure. But what about Beth?" Sam said. "Puck can you watch her?" Quinn asked Puck. "Yeah of course!" Puck said with happiness in his eyes. "Ok Beth momma and dadda will be back, we just have to talk. Pucks' going to watched you." Quinn said. "No momma!" Beth exclaimed while running and hugging Quinn's leg. "Baby it's ok Pucks nice." Quinn said trying to reassure her. "No momma I go with you!" "Baby we'll only be in our room. We'll be right back." Beth gave Quinn a pout. "Please baby?" Beth looked at Puck then back to Quinn and finally gave in. "Thank you baby we'll be right back! Have fun guys!" Quinn said giving Puck a wink.

Sam and Quinn went to their room. "Ok what's up?" Sam asked. "So Puck said he wants Beth to call him dadda and call you Sam." Quinn told him quickly. "Wait what? Why?" "Because he says she's his daughter not yours." "So she's pretty much my daughter. I'm married to you and your her mom so..." "Yeah but he said it's not fair to him and I kind of agree..." "What? You agree with him?" "Look I want her to call you dad but I also want her to call him dad. I know how he feels. Senior year when Shelby let us see Beth, you know before i went physco on her. Anyways I just kept thinking Beth would always grow up call Shelby her mom and it hurt." "I know but-" "Sam... She's scared of Puck." "Ugh.. Fine.. But I'm sure she's going to get confused." "I know but Puck said the earlier the less confusing it will be in the future and he's actually got a point for once." "Wow he's gotten wiser. Surprising." Sam said as they made their way back to Beth's room.

Sam and Quinn saw Puck trying to make Beth like him but was failing and they felt bad. "Hey we're back!" Sam said. "Momma!" Beth said jumping to Quinn's arms. "Hi to you too. Sam said sarcasticly. Beth gave Sam a glare. "Or not.." Sam said. "Like mother like daughter." Puck said. Sam and Puck both laughed while Quinn shot them both a glare. "Whatever. Beth we need to tell you something now." Quinn said. "Ok!" "Ok do you know who that is?" Quinn asked pointing to Puck. "No." She replied. "That's your daddy." "Dadda?" Beth asked looking at Puck then to Sam. "Yeah you have 2 daddys." Quinn said. Beth looked confused. Quinn sighed frustrated so Sam spoke up. "You can call him daddy." "Dadda?" "How about this, Beth you can call me dad or something and you can call Sam dadda. Got it?" Puck said. "Puck I remind you again she's 3." Quinn said. "She can still understand." "Fine lets test it. Beth who's that?" Quinn asked pointing to Puck. Beth just stayed quiet with a confused look on her face. "See told ya." Quinn said. "Whatever little miss know-it-all." Puck said. "Beth that-" Quinn pointed to Puck. "Is dad. Can you say dad?" "Da?" Beth replied. "Good! and that-" Quinn pointed to Sam. "Is still dadda ok?" "Dadda!" "Yep! Now who's that?" Quinn asked pointing back at Puck. "Da?" "Yep good job! Now who's that?" Quinn asked pointing to Sam. "Dadda?" "Yeah that's my girl!" Quinn said and hugged Beth.

* * *

**hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Did you guys like this chapter? If you have question or suggestions just ask! Review please! Thank you! :)**


	8. Breakfast

That night Puck slept in their guest room.

* * *

In the morning Sam was the first one to wake up so he went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He grabbed pancake mix, bacon, eggs, and toast. 5 minutes into cooking Beth came into the kitchen. "G'mornin Beth." "Mornin dadda." "You wanna help with breakfast?" "No can I watch tv?" "Ok sure honey." Beth ran off to the living room to watch whatever show little girls like to watch.

Once Sam was finished making breakfast Quinn still wasn't up. He was confused, usually Quinn was up by now so he decided to check on her. When he got into the room Quinn wasn't on the bed but he saw the bathroom light on so he figured she was in there. He knocked on the door and she opened. "Hey babe breakfast is ready." He said. "Ok is Puck awake?" She asked. "No do you want me to wake him up?" "No. It's fine I'll be down in a minute." _she was acting strange. _Sam thought. But he didn't dwell on it, instead he just headed back down stairs. "Beth breakfast is ready!" Sam said. Beth came running in. "Where's momma?" She asked. "She'll be down in a minute she's just getting ready." He said. "I wanna get ready too!" "After breakfast." "No! I wanna get ready with momma!" Beth whined. "Beth after breakfast momma will get you ready." "No! I wanna get ready now! Like momma!" Beth said. She then ran up the stairs to Quinn and Sams room. "Momma!" Beth said looking for Quinn. "Momma where are you?" "In here!" Quinn called from the bathroom.

Beth went into to the bathroom. "What's wrong baby?" Quinn asked. "I wanna get ready with you!" Beth said. "I'll help you get ready after breakfast." "No! I wanna do it with you!" "Beth." "Pwease momma?" Beth said quivering her bottom lip. Quinn couldn't resist it so she compromised. "Fine i'll get ready after breakfast too." "Yay!" Beth said. They both went down to the kitchen in their pajamas.

"Wow your still in your pjs." Sam said to Quinn. "Yup, Beth here didn't want to get ready unless we both got ready together." "I know. I tried to reason with her but I think she likes you more." Sam replied. Quinn and Beth sat down and started eating breakfast. "I know she does." Quinn said. "It's obvious, 'cause she's literally a mini Quinn." Sam said. Quinn smiled.

* * *

It was about 11:30 when Puck finally woke up. "Your finally up." Sam said. "Yeah sorry I'm not used to waking up early." Puck replied. "Where's Quinn?" "Oh she's at work. She has a meeting today Which works out good 'cause I don't have work today." Sam said. "Do you have work?" Sam asked Puck. "Oh no I work at a bar so I don't have work 'till 10:30 pm." He said. "Oh ok well Beth's upstairs playing so you can do whatever. There's breakfast leftover on the counter, you can warm it up." "Thanks man." Puck said making his way to the kitchen.

Beth came down the stairs to where Sam was sitting watching tv in the living room. "Dadda look they got married!" Beth said holding up a Barbie and ken. It reminded Sam of his and Quinns nickname in high school. "Wow congratulations!" Sam said to the dolls. Beth giggled. "They're gonna have a baby! In 1 year!" Beth said. "Good for them!" Sam told her. Beth laughed and ran back upstairs.

* * *

Quinn got home from her meeting at 3:00 and saw she had 2 text messages.

**how's it going with Beth?**

**we should catch up soon.**

they were both from Rachel. Quinn sighed and decided to reply.

**its going great. We should meet up soon :)**

she hovered over the send button for a while then finally pressed send.

* * *

**sorry this one was EXTREMELY boring! I'm kinda blocked if you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to review or pm me i would appreciate it a lot :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
